mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
My Little Pony Friends
My Little Pony Friends ist das Lied, welches während des Abspanns im Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls gespielt werden sollte. Es wurde jedoch entfernt und durch A Friend for Life ersetzt. Erst am 12. August 2014 wurde es auf der Youtube-Seite von Hasbro Studios Shorts veröffentlicht. Da jedoch die Musik nicht synchron zum Gesang war, wurde es am 14. August durch eine korrigierte Version ersetzt. Es verwendet im Text Teile des Titelliedes von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Eine deutschsprachige Version existiert nicht. Liedtext ::For every day I look around me ::For every time I see you near ::I thank the stars whose light surrounds me ::I thank the earth that keeps you here ::’Cause I will only follow ::My true heart ::And I can see it clear now ::Right from the start ::You were my little pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::My little pony ::Until you shared its magic with me ::You saw the change (you saw the change) ::That we all needed (that we all needed) ::You saw how good that we could be (could be) ::We’ll never let little things come between us ::Now that we found this destiny ::And we can stand up tall now ::To any hate ::’Cause best friends stick together ::We love and tolerate ::My little pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::My little pony ::Until you shared its magic with me ::If one falls down (down) ::We all come around ::Yeah, you’re so free ::To be anything, anything that you want to be ::Yeah ::My little pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::My little pony ::Until you shared its magic with me ::My little pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::My little pony ::Until you shared its magic with me Übersetzung ::Für jeden Tag, an dem ich mich umsehe ::Für jedes Mal, dass ich dich euch meiner Nähe sehe ::Danke ich den Sternen, deren Licht mich umgibt ::Danke ich der Erde, dass sie euch hier hält ::Denn ich folge nur ::Meinem wahren Herzen ::Und ich kann es jetzt deutlich sehen ::Von Anfang an ::Ihr wart meine kleines Pony ::Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann ::Meine kleines Pony ::Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an ::Ihr saht die Veränderung (ihr saht die Veränderung) ::Die wir alle brauchten (die wir alle brauchten) ::Ihr saht, wie gut wir sein konnten (sein konnten) ::Wir werden niemals Kleinigkeiten zwischen uns kommen lassen ::Jetzt, da wir dieses Schicksal gefunden haben ::und wir können jetzt geschlossen stehen ::Entgegen jeden Hass ::Denn beste Freunde halten zusammen ::Wir lieben und tolerieren ::Meine kleines Pony ::Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann ::Meine kleines Pony ::Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an ::Und fällt einer zu Boden (zu Boden) ::Kommen wir alle zu ihm ::Yeah, ihr seit so feei ::Alles zu sein, alles was ihr sein wollt ::Yeah ::Meine kleines Pony ::Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann ::Meine kleines Pony ::Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an ::Meine kleines Pony ::Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann ::Meine kleines Pony ::Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an en:My Little Pony Friends Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film)